The sky after dawn
by darthvaderr
Summary: 4 Years after the Volturi first discovered that Bella and Edward had a half-human and half Vampire child. Aro wants her so bad that he is willing to break every law that his very own coven have set for decades.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, This is my first fanfic and i hope you all will be understanding if I suck at this. Please give me some feed back and reviews. Everything will help, more to come soon if you all seem to this is okay :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Ms. Meyers is an amazing writer and I hope that one day I could be as good as her!

Mama! Mama! A soft little voice said while reaching up and touching her mother's arm. I looked down. "Good morning Renesmee." Gently picking her up and placing her on my hip. "What's wrong?" Renesmee smiled and tried to hold her composer "We get to see Jacob today." Edward caught wind of what his excited daughter said. With a faint grunt he spoke, while trying to sound enthused. "Nessie don't you want to see grandpa today?" She shook her head fast with her lip poking out. "You promised that we would go see my wolves today Daddy" Edward shook his head knowing that he had lost this battle. "Go eat your breakfast and we will go."

I looked up at Edward with a huge smile, "She only looks up to him as her best friend and brother nothing more." The thought of this made everything a little better. But I know that Edward was furious to know that one day our only daughter would be in love with a wolf. I leaned into him and kissed him on the cheek. I could tell that something was bothering him but I didn't want to upset Nessie. "What is wrong my love?" He smiled and kissed my head, "Nothing, I am just worried about Nessie. I know she will never get hurt because she has two families that will kill to keep her safe. I just have this feeling that something is wrong." I rubbed his pale beautiful skin. Staring into his gorgeous topaz eyes, "Everything will be okay! The only thing we have to worry about now is making sure our daughter is loved." That seemed to make him realize that I was right. I grabbed his hand and pulled him so he was standing right in front of me. Closing my eyes I focused on the one thing that I knew would make everything better. Him reading my mind!

Nessie ran into the living room and grabbed my hand making me lose focus. I knew that the past 3 minutes made Edward the happiest. He looked at her and hiss very low so she couldn't hear. I knew he didn't like going down to the reserve because of everyone judging him for what we were. But he could not bare the site of making his daughter sad. I grabbed the keys and looked at Edward with an evil grin. "I think I want to drive my truck." I thought Edward was going to pass out; he looked at me like I was crazy. "Love you can't be serious! I…. I….. I don't think it is the best time. Anyway I thought we junk..." Before he could finish I busted out in laughter "I knew it, I knew you and Emmett took my truck to the junk yard." Edward face change he knew he had told on himself and was speechless. Looking up at him with my pitiful and somewhat playful eyes "I think my heart just broke a little." We both looked at each other and busted into laughter. We looked around to see where Nessie was and she was waiting on us at the car.

We drove down to the Black's and Nessie was already trying to jump ship. "Renesmee Cullen!" her head snapped up looking at me. "You need to calm down, you we see Jacob in plenty of time." She looked down "Sorry Mama, I was just excited" Her voice almost broke our heart. "It's okay Nessie, I am sorry for yelling." She looked up with a grin. "It's okay Mama. I know you and Daddy worry too much." Edward and I just looked at each very shocked. "Sometimes I forget that she is 4 years old. Even thought she acts and looks like she is 10. It breaks my heart knowing in 3 years she would stop growing and she would be technically and adult." Edward grabbed my hand while leading me to the house. "She will always be our little girl"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews, I hope this is a lot easier to read now. I did the last chapter own my phone and I didn't think it would come out all together. **

**Keep on with the reviews; don't hesitate in telling me what I am doing wrong. All the help I can get would be awesome. How do you like the story so far? What do you think is going to happen :-)****I hope you keep reading!**

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!

* * *

"Dammit Jacob, be careful with her!" I hissed I know she will not break, that she has skin as strong as her father and I. But I still can't get through to myself that she is as strong as us. To me she will always be my fragile baby girl.

Jake put Nessie down, "Sorry Bells, You know I will never hurt her." I could tell with the way he said that that he didn't mean to upset me.

"I know Jake, I just can't help it." I walked over hugging him and Nessie.

Edward started smiling. He could here Seth from the house. _Jake didn't tell me that Edward and Bella were going to be coming over today. _

I looked at Edwards's sheepish grin, "What are you smiling at?"

He said with a giggle "Seth didn't know we were coming over, He is rushing to get ready to come greet us."

I couldn't help but laugh at the fact of Seth rushing just to say hey to us. It made me feel like a million bucks. I know he would be that way for me and Nessie. But for Edward too that was the most amazing part about it.

Seth came running out the house. I thought to myself that he hasn't gotten huge. "EDWARD, BELLA, NESSIE." He said running towards us with his arms wide open crashing into the both of us.

Edward laughed "Sure has been a long time since we seen you Seth, You are huge now."

Seth started to flex his muscles "Soon I will be stronger than Emmett."

"Now now boys, you will soon be able to see who is stronger than whom. As for right now let's just hang out until Sam and the rest of the back gets here." I looked over to see that Nessie had already found Jake. Jake looked happy, happier than what he has been in the past.

Edward stood straight up; he let out a hiss and with in seconds had Nessie in his arms. "Bella take Renesmee inside!" His voice was very had so much anger in it.

"What is going on?" I picked up my daughter and started walking towards the house. Suddenly Jake and Seth both phased growling and showing all teeth.

I could see a strange figure in the woods. Whoever it was didn't seem to be very big but the way Edward and the others made it seem like the Volturi have came back.

I shook my head in fear thinking of the words that Aro thought before he left. _One day we will be back, and you and your precious coven will fall at the feet of the Volturi. _I know Alice would have a vision if we was endanger.

The figure in the woods was finally walking closer I could make out that it was a female. I couldn't tell him she was Vampire or Human. I looked back and see Edward was talking to Jake.

"Do you smell her?" He said looking down at Jake.

Jake looked at him and snarled "_She smells like nothing I have ever come across before. She looks so calm but yet her eyes say that she is looking for blood." _

I knew Edward was reading there minds. If you didn't know any better humans would think that Edward was talking crazy talking to huge wolves.

_"__Seth I need you to warn Sam that there are strangers in the forest" _He said while walking towards this strange person.

Suddenly the women just took off in the woods. She was fast, unlike what I have ever seen. Renesmee looked up at me with a very worried look.

"Mama Do you think that lady will hurt Jake and Daddy?" I looked at her sadden eyes.

"I don't think she will. Maybe she is lost." I was laughing trying to ease the tension between me and my daughter.

I heard Edwards phone ring and he quickly answered "ALICE, ALICE, ALICE" He though his phone smashing it in a million pieces.

"Jake I need you to watch Nessie, Bella and I have to go. Something is wrong with my family. I do not want Renesmee there so incase something happens I know she is safe." His words began to crack.

"If something was to happen, Jake, I need you to take care of my daughter." Edward watch Jake's eyes _"I will protect her with my life; you know I will never let anything happen to her!"_

I quickly ran out the house, if I was still human I would have been a total mess. "Edward what is going on, why are you guys acting like this."

Edward kissed me softly. "I am sorry my love, I am just trying to keep you safe."

I snapped "I am one of you now! Stop trying to protect me; I can do that for myself. I want to know what is going on with my family." I could tell Edward was very shocked by the way I was acting.

"Come we need to go, I will catch you up on everything." He grabbed my hand and we started to run towards our home.


End file.
